1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to screwdrivers used during orthopedic surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
During minimally invasive surgery, scoliosis surgery, or deformity surgery, a surgeon will usually utilize an X-ray device to determine the location and/or direction of insertion of an implant such as a screw or a nail into bone. Without the guidance of the X-ray imaging machines, this can be a dangerous endeavor due to the lack of direct sight, and abnormal anatomy where all or some of the anatomical norms are not applicable. The most common surgical imaging machine in use today is an X-ray emitting device sometimes referred to as a C-arm.
X-rays are similar to light in that they comprise electromagnetic waves, but they are more energetic so they can penetrate many materials to varying degrees. When the X-rays hit an imaging film, they expose the film just as light would. Since bone, fat, muscle, tumors, and other masses all absorb X-rays at different levels, the image on the film lets one see different (distinct) structures inside the body because of the different levels of exposure on the film. Implants made of metallic materials can then appear clearly during and after insertion.
Currently, all implant inserters are also made of metallic components that block the X-rays from showing the direction and location of the implants during implantation. Some surgeons resort to removing the standard metallic inserters prematurely to allow for imaging and then trying to reconnect in the surgical field. This process can be a time consuming and frustrating activity for the surgeon. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new tool to allow surgeons to clearly view implant devices during surgical procedures without having to remove the inserter prior to the end of the surgical procedure.